


Urban Legends

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: Life is a Rollercoaster (A Big, Twisty One) [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is a good big brother, Gen, Just a Nutty Little Scene, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim is New at This, Was Flipping Through Old Comics and Felt a Bit Nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: Nightwing takes the new Robin on his first tromp through the sewers.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Life is a Rollercoaster (A Big, Twisty One) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410376
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Urban Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I am baaack!  
> Day 21: Drain  
> This one's really short, kinda pointless, and not very good, but I'ma post it anyways.

“Welp,” Nightwing said, “Let’s get to it.” 

“Hunh?” Robin brushed a gloved hand over his forehead, grimacing at the smear of blood against the sturdy green fabric. He didn’t want to _think_ about what disgusting things may have been on Killer Croc’s claws. 

Nightwing smirked at him, waving a hand towards the sewer grate that Croc had ripped out of the ground. “Ladies first.” 

Robin blinked at him. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” 

“Well, you know the Robin gig. It involves a lot of _getting your hands dirty,_ ” Nightwing teased. “Anyways, it’s as good a way as any to _get your feet wet.”_

Robin groaned. “That was _terrible_.” 

Nightwing just laughed, bright as ever, and Robin glared at him as he approached. He blinked down at the gaping hole, wrinkling his nose at the _smell_. 

“Well? Time’s a-wasting, Boy Wonder.” 

“ _Ugh_.” Robin crouched by the hole, ready to slip in. “Some days I wonder what I was thinking when I signed up for this.” 

Robin slogged through the sewers, trying hard not to think about germs and diseases and the fact that his costume had short sleeves. Nightwing loped along casually in front of him. “Bats is gonna kill us for going after Killer Croc alone, ya know.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Lesson number 1: This is what Robins _do.”_

"At the rate you’ve been going, that’s probably lesson 126 by now. And also I doubt Batman would appreciate you teaching me to disobey orders.” 

“Mm-hm. Well, I’d say it’s a lesson you’ve already learned quite well, huh Little Brother?” 

Robin fought the blush he felt rising to his cheeks. “Wh-what are you talking about?” _Damnit, Robin, nice job. You_ stuttered _, you idiot_. 

Nightwing laughed. “Let’s see. The giant penny. Two-Face. Scarecrow—” 

“Okay! Okay,” and he _knew_ his face was red as a tomato by now, “You can stop now.” 

Nightwing laughed again, reaching out to throw an arm around Robin and tug, unbalancing him enough that he fell into his side in a kind of half-hug. Robin teetered, trying to find his feet again, and Nightwing let him slip out from under his arm, grin only growing wider as the younger boy scowled and danced a step or two away. 

Nightwing froze, suddenly. “You hear that?” 

Robin frowned, inching closer towards Nightwing. Faint creaks and scuffles then... 

“ _Rrraaghh!_ _”_ a muffled roar of anger. (or frustration. Robin wasn’t quite sure which, and also wasn’t quite sure he cared.) 

“There’s our guy,” Nightwing said, pulling his escrima sticks out of their holsters. 

Robin sprinted beside him, a few feet further down the tunnel and a sharp right. He tried hard _not_ to be distracted by the wet sloshing as their boots slapped through five inches of _sewer water_. 

They skidded to a stop ten feet from a dead end. The huge, scaly figure by the wall turned, still nursing a deep slash across his forearm, and snarled as reptilian yellow eyes fixed on them. 

Robin had known, from the very beginning, that the job would not be pleasant. He knew it would be dangerous, and frightening, and probably traumatic. 

But. Sewers. _Really_? 

(And okay, maybe he was trying to focus on the _gross_ part of the whole thing so he didn’t. You know. Fret over the fact that they were chasing _Killer Croc_.) 

With an internal sigh of resignation, Robin whipped out his bo staff and shifted his stance, ready to fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Kay, so at least in some cannon Killer Croc was after Dick’s time, and the first time they had a run-in was Dick’s first Batman run with Tim’s Robin. But hey, let’s ignore that for now shall we :D


End file.
